bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kimiko "Panda"
Kimiko (君子) is currently the 3rd seat of Squad 10. She usually goes by the nickname "Panda" because of her love of pandas. Her last name is Shubo-Sha, but she never gives it. Appearance She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She usually wears her hair down or in a ponytail. Instead of normal shihakusho, she wears a short black kimono and white obi. She wears standard shinigami sandals but with tall tabi (socks). She has a dual zanpakuto, which takes the form of a katana and a wakizashi. She wears the katana accross her back diagonally (like Hitsugaya) and the wakizashi horizontally (like Soi Fon). However, when going around Seireitei casually, she usually only wears the wakizashi. Her reiryoku is navy blue with a purpleish tint. She has been told, by members of her family, that she greatly resembles her grandfather, Sekkachi Shubo-Sha.Section heading Personality She is extremely polite in all circumstances. She also acts rather formal, an always adresses everyone with respect. She doesn't complain or speak her thoughts often and is sometimes taken advantage of because of it. She always does her paperwork in a timely and orderly fashion, and she does a good portion of the rest of her squad's paperwork as well. She's not good at accepting compliments, she genuinely believes that she doesn't deserve them. She is a bit shy, but also very friendly. She is good at hiding her emotions and doesn't often let her true feelings show. When she is in stressful or emotionally trying situations, she tends to put up a facade, making her seem much more like a noble. She is extremely loyal to her squad, and even if a lieutenant position were to open up in another squad, she most likely wouldn't attempt to take it. History Kimiko was born to the noble house of Shubo-Sha. She grew up there until she was around the equivalent of 8 or 9. She grew up as a typical noble child, taught to indifferent and to not show her emotions. Most of her studies were to prepare her for marriage, so that she could further the status of the clan by marrying another noble. She attended a few social gatherings where children were allowed, and at one she met Cameron Kuchiki. She admired that he would not be pushed around by his elders, but as a girl, she couldn't even think of doing something so bold. Only one member of her family that she knew was openly kind to her, and that was her cousin Koichi. He told her that she should be proud because she closly resembled her grandfather, and he was well-liked. At one point, her mother decided to start teaching her the tea ceremony. In one of the lessons, Kimiko accidentally dropped the teapot, breaking the pot and spilling tea everywhere, including on the expensive kimono she was wearing. Her mother was ver angry with her and said that she was incompetent and a disgrace to the family. Kimiko was brought to tears because she was being called an idiot by her own mother. This only made her mother more angry, because it showed her that her daughter was weak for crying and showing her feelings in the open. Her only confort was in her friend Mariko, who was from Rukongai and a servant employed at the house. They met in secret at night to talk and quietly play games. It was the only time Kimiko could act like a normal child or show any emotion at all. One night, they devised a plan to sneak Kimiko away from the noble family and to Mariko's friends in Rukongai. They snuck away at night and met up with Mariko's friends in Rukongai. Mariko returned to the house until she could make up an excuse to leave their service, and then she returned to Rukon. In Rukon, Mariko's friends were very nice to Kimiko. She was willing to help do the work and they trusted her even though she was a noble because they trusted Mariko. She and Mariko would have lots of time to talk and play, even though there was a lot of work. Kimiko started to think of these new friends as her true family, but there was always a thin line that divided her from them. The people in the district looked at her differently even though they didn't know where she came from, and she never truly felt like one of them. She again ran into Cameron in Rukon, but he didn't recognise her from the family gatherings. She didn't know why he was there, but after she realised he did not remember that she was once a noble, they became friends. One day, after a few years had gone by, Kimiko and Mariko were playing hide-and-seek in the forests on the outskirts of the district. Kimiko was the seeker, and Mariko was hiding. While she was counting she heard a scream, and she ran to find Mariko being attacked by a monster. Mariko was laying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, and Kimiko had to figure out something to do to help. Almost unconcoiusly, she raised her arms and saw a ball of light forming in her hands. The light blasted at the monster, but it brushed it off as if it was nothing. The monster turned to go after Kimiko, but before it could reach her, a man in a black kimono and weilding a sword cut the monster in half and it disentegrated. Kimiko ran to Mariko, but it was too late. Mariko gave a weak smile before whispering "Sayonara". Kimiko sat there crying for a few minutes before she turned to thank the man. She thanked him, and he told her that he was a Shinigami, and that the purpose of Shinigami is to kill the monsters. She went back to her friends and told them what happened. They didn't blame her and said that she did all that she could. She told them that she wanted to become a Shinigami, and they supported her and helped her get ready to go to the academy as best they could. At the academy, she awakened her zanpakuto spirit and learned that the blast of light was a rough and weak form of kido. She started going by the nickname of "Panda" in the academy because she loved panda bears, and because she was afraid that if her parents heard that a girl with her name was at the academy they would find her and take her back. Koichi did find out about her, but he believed that it would be good for her to be a shinigami, and he was glad she was happy away from the family. He still sends her money sometimes, and combined with the fact that she dosen't buy many things for herself, she usually has quite a bit of extra cash. After graduating, she was graciously accepted into Squad 10 as their 5th seat. She has moved up in rank since then and is now their 3rd seat. Plot Dystopian Seireitei (filler arc) When the corrupt Central 46 took control, Panda at first seemed like she was going to go listen to their orders just as she did with the old Central 46. They liked that she would follow orders without question and she was given a high status within the new regime. She watched as many of her friends left, but on the outside she seemed indifferent. However, what the Central 46 was unable to uncover, was that she was secretly passing information to the rebels. At first just to her friends outside the Seireitei, but later to the organized groups of rebels. She was able to contact them with a special communication device made by the previous Squad 12. She had a small transmitter she kept in a hidden inside one of her panda bears, and a microphone sewn into the collar of her kimono-style shihakusho. She would inform the rebels if the Central 46 found one of their safe houses, if they were doing a raid, or any other relevant information. She is much more mature 20 years in the future, and more cold. In the current timeline, she was leaning more towards balance (see her zanpakuto), but in the new Seireitei her emotions are almost gone. Being alone inside the corrupt Seireitei for nearly 20 years was begining to take its toll. Invasion of The Seireitei (filler arc) She was present at the seated officers meeting in The Slippery Swimsuit, and was a part of their discussions. She was a part of the search with Captain Nikorasu Akimoto of Squad 6, but they did not encounter anyone. She also went searching in Karakura Town with Ikagawashi Suteru, but she turned and attacked Panda. Panda discovered that she was one of the dishonored shinigami, and that her grandfather, Sekkachi Shubo-Sha, was the previous Captain of Squad 10. Although her cousin told her about her grandfather previously, he could not tell her that he was a previous Captain because that information was classified. Arc 1 (Canon Storyline) Part 3a Panda arrived at the scene of the ruins of the Shin'ō academy and at the order of Captain Shinya Tsubasa, she searched the area for survivors. She only encountered one, Azoame Tamerei, and performed basic kaido on him as he was being taken back to the Squad 4 hospital. She also spoke with her lieutenant, Hisao Ibarazaki, at the scene. She comforted him from his feelings of powerlessness, and helped him back to Squad 4, where he had been recovering from an earlier fight with an Espada. Episode 4 Panda was chosen as her squad's representative to go to Las Noches to negotiate diplomatic relations between Shinigami and Arrancar for the removal of the unknown threat which destroyed the Shin'ō Academy. She spoke with Drake, the Tercera Espada, and he agreed that an alliance of sorts would be necessary. Zanpakuto Name: 'Tsuki no Namida (月の涙, ''"Tears of the Moon") '''Sealed Form: A katana and wakizashi, both with navy blue hilt wrappings. The tsuba look like two crescent moons facing back to back Inner World: A completely still infinite black lake under an eternal night sky. However there is only a crescent moon in the sky, and no stars. There is an island in the center, with a Torii (Japanese shrine gate) and what looks similar to the ruins of the Parthenon. Zanpakuto Spirits: Because she has a dual zanpakuto, she has two spirits to match. One is older in appearance and the other is younger. The older one's nickname is Tsu and the younger one's nickname is Mi. Tsu *The older of the two spirits *Spirit form of her katana *Represents the Moon *Represents Kimiko's noble heritage *Represents detachment and stoicism *Embodiment of the Japanese concept of Tatemae *Has long navy blue hair *Wears a formal kimono with shades of blue, purple, and black *Usually stays on the island within the ruins of the temple Mi *The younger of the two spirits *Spirit form of her wakizashi *Represents the Tears *Represents Kimiko's time in Rukongai *Represents emotions and sympathy *Embodiment of the Japanese concept of Honne *Has short medium blue hair done in pigtails *Wears a formal gothic style black blouse and a sparkly knee-length blue skirt *Usually found playing on the lake and running circles around the island, her feet an inch above the surface of the water Shikai Release: Her zanpakuto's release command is Nake (泣け, "Cry"). When in Shikai, the only apparent change to her swords is that the blades turn jet black. Abilities: Her Shikai has the ability to create black walls. They can be made of water or solid kido-stuff. She can see through the walls as if she is wearing sunglasses, but her opponents cannot see through them. Unless touched, it is not possible to discern that the water walls are not solid unless her abilities are already known. The walls have a limited size, and can only be created within a limited distance away from herself. If she is near water, she can make the walls a bit bigger and a bit farther away, but if her reiatsu is drained, then she cannot make walls as easily. Being in a hot or dry environment would also slightly limit the size of the walls. The solid walls do not differ in appearance from the water walls. She can make solid walls at other angles, while she can make water walls vertical only. However, making solid walls uses more of her energy so she has to limit their use. She can also change the state of walls she has already created from water to solid and back again, unless the walls are not vertical. (Note: The walls cannot be evaporated by fire or heat. Also, regular* fire passing through the walls would be put out. *Regular means not part of a zanpakuto ability or kido. Fire-based kido and fire-based zanpakuto abilities are not affected by passing through the walls) Kido Trivia *Inspiration for her appearane came from Youmu Konpaku from the Japanese videogame series Touhou, and Mako Nagone, an Utauloid. *Her personality is somewhat similar to that of Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail. *Her theme music is the traditional instrumental version of Bad Apple from the Japanese videogame series Touhou. *Her character song is Red Moon by the Japanese group Kalafina. *She is involved in numerous running gags, such as: she always has ramune with her and it appears seemingly out of nowhere, she also always has stuffed pandas with her and they appear out of nowhere as well, and she does all of her squad's paperwork.